The Pediatric Division of the Cooperative Human Tissue Network is part of The Biopathology Center (BPC) of The Research Institute at Nationwide Children's Hospital. The mission of the BPC is to improve strategies for the diagnosis and treatment of cancer patients increasing cure rates and decreasing side effects in therapy. In line with this mission, the Pediatric Division's broad and long-term objective is to continue our service in providing biospecimens and improving access to high quality human malignant, benign, diseased, and uninvolved tissue.